


You wanted a special tree

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Day One: DasherJoaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller (Joavin) decorating the tree together





	You wanted a special tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Dasher  
> Joaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller (Joavin) decorating the tree together

Joaquin and Kevin were sitting in Pop’s, sipping on their gingerbread milkshakes, when Kevin suddenly asked:  
  
“Would you help me decorate the tree?”  
  
He was smiling at Joaquin with big, pleading, green eyes, looking super cute in his holiday-themed sweater. All that was missing was a Santa hat, Joaquin thought affectionately. His boyfriend loved Christmas time, and he was in full festive mood.  
  
Joaquin chuckled and placed a hand on top of Kevin’s.  
  
“Yeah, why not? Sounds like fun. And I guess I will get some Christmas cookies while we’re at it, and maybe a hot chocolate?”  
  
“Anything you want, baby!”  
  
"A kiss from my tree decorating partner?”  
  
“Also a kiss, for sure. So we have a deal?”  
  
“Deal!”  
  
They both laughed softly, looking at each other with happy smiles and sparkling eyes, while outside the window snow was starting to fall.  
  
Their tree decorating mission started the next afternoon. Joaquin arrived at Kevin’s house to find the whole living room littered with various boxes of decorations in every color available.  
  
“Are we going to decorate the trees in the whole street?”  
  
“Oh shut up! Maybe it got a bit out of hand over the years… but I want a new theme every year. It’s boring to have the same decoration all the time. My trees are always special!”  
  
Of course, Kevin Keller’s Christmas tree would be special… Joaquin couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
“Ok, what is your plan for this year?”  
  
“We just start. I always get my inspiration while working.”  
  
Joaquin raised an eyebrow, but he nodded and quickly walked over to his boyfriend. After a quick but sweet kiss, they both kneeled down to sort through the boxes with the tree lights. There were a lot. Different colors, different shapes, and Joaquin couldn’t help but wonder where Kevin had found some of them. He opened another box and let out a joyous cry.  
  
“I got the perfect lights!”  
  
Kevin scooted closer to look at Joaquin’s discovery, leaning lightly on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Joaquin turned his head to look at Kevin and smiled.  
  
“Look, Preppy. Blue and green lights. Like our eyes.”  
  
Kevin grinned at him and nodded happily.  
  
“I like the way you think. Yes, they are perfect. Come on let’s get them on the tree.”  
  
They worked in silence, both focusing on the task at hand. Joaquin knew by now that this Christmas tree decorating wasn’t just a fun little thing to do for Kevin, but that it was really important to his Preppy. And Joaquin would make sure that Kevin would get the perfect tree this year.  
  
Once they were satisfied with the arrangement of the tree lights, they went to search for a garland. And of course, there was a wide range to choose from. Joaquin watched Kevin look through several boxes, sighing in frustration and casting them all to the side.  
  
“I don’t know.. This isn’t what I want. But I also have no clue what I want..oh damn! I mean I love your idea with the blue and green lights. It’s like a Joaquin and Kevin themed tree. I guess the garland should be something that reminds of us too.”  
  
And that was when an idea popped into Joaquin’s mind.  
  
“Popcorn!”  
  
“What? Babe, we have a tree to decorate. We can eat later. And I would prefer Christmas cookies to be honest…you can eat popcorn the whole year.”  
  
Joaquin laughed and playfully smacked Kevin’s arm.  
  
“Think, Preppy! What does popcorn remind you of?”  
  
“Watching movies?… Oh… oh! It reminds me of the closing night of the Twilight drive-in when I turned my head to shoo some Serpents and caught the eye of a hot guy eating his popcorn in a very suggestive way!”  
  
“Exactly! Let’s make a popcorn garland.”  
  
Joaquin was delighted to see Kevin bite his lip and nod excitedly. Kevin loved the idea. And Joaquin loved Kevin, and it made him happy to see his boyfriend like that.  
  
They went to the kitchen and prepared several bowls of popcorn while kissing and hugging. The little touches soon turned into an intense make-out session, but they stopped before things could get more heated. There was still a tree to decorate after all!  
  
Kevin and Joaquin worked for hours on stringing the popcorn into a garland. Soon they both had sore fingers from pricking them with the needles countless times. But it was worth the effort. They carefully draped the finished popcorn garland over the branches of the tree.  
  
“It looks great! Why didn’t I think of that?”  
  
Kevin exclaimed happily and reached out to gently ruffle Joaquin’s hair.  
  
“So now the only things missing are the Christmas tree ornaments. Any ideas?”  
  
Joaquin thought for a moment, trying to come up with something original. But in the end, he decided that maybe something traditional would be most fitting for this tree.  
  
“Well, we definitely need lots of hearts, because I love you. And maybe a star too because you are my star.”  
  
Joaquin chuckled softly and winked at Kevin, and he was happy to see Kevin’s answering grin and the pure joy in his eyes.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
They went through all the boxes of Christmas tree ornaments to find all the hearts. And in the end, their tree was a colorful collection of hearts in various sizes and a star as the tree topper.  
  
They stepped back to admire their work. It was different from every Christmas tree Joaquin had seen before, but it was beautiful and definitely special to both of them.  
  
“I like it. You wanted a special tree, and I think we nailed that.”  
  
Kevin hugged Joaquin from behind, wrapping his arms around Joaquin’s waist and kissed his cheek gently.  
  
“Yes, it’s perfect. A true Joaquin & Kevin tree. Merry Christmas, darling. And thank you.”  
  
Joaquin smiled and leaned back into Kevin’s embrace, turning his head so he could kiss Kevin’s cheek too.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Preppy.”


End file.
